


Inktober 03- SalamanderInk

by Rouko



Series: Frostiron Gifts Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deals between Mythological Creatures and Gods, He didnt expect to actually find the beast on his own, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Naga, Other, Pre-Thor (2011), The young prince just wanted to prove himself, creature Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Loki was young and just wanted to find something that would make his father proud. Finding the ancient creature, or at least evidence it existed was all he wanted. He did not anticipate the creature stalking their hunting group and seperating him from them.... nor did he anticipate a deal with the thing."Let me have you little god. I promise pleasure you've never known and I will see to it Odin will never doubt your cunning for finding me or convincing me to come with you to Asgard."What Loki forgot to ask, was what Antonios wanted once he was there.(Turns out, all he wanted was to smirk at Odin before he stole his youngest son and took him for a mate. Turns out Naga's are extremely discerning creatures and very very picky. Loki would never escape but.... then again, he had no plans to try.)





	Inktober 03- SalamanderInk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts).

Sorry this one is all kinds of rough! I promise I will be revisiting this one after Inktober and NaNo LOL <3


End file.
